


THE URGE TO ZOOT

by oikawabae



Category: MEJIBRAY
Genre: Crack, F/M, bullshit, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6770680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawabae/pseuds/oikawabae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is an extract fro m the bible fucc off ian the zooter pls enjoy childrne of jesus</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE URGE TO ZOOT

**Author's Note:**

> pls dont read this,

It was an intense race, a great challenge. Sweat ran through Ian’s forehead as he rushed to Koichi, his main target on that day. In fact, he was catching up to Seb faster than he thought he would. The younger boy was running out of options. He couldn’t take any more shortcuts, he couldn’t run faster. All he knew, was that he had to zoot Koichi despite his enemy’s advantage over him. 

Their target was only meters away. Koichi was standing there in all his glory, unaware of his destiny. At that point, Sebastian was sure Ian was going to get there first. He still had hope, though. He had to come up with a plan at once.

Not too far, was Chichi, innocent and clueless. As soon as Seb glanced at him, an idea entered his desperate mind. His need to zoot Koichi consumed even the smallest trace of the boy’s humanity. He was running on pure instinct now. He took his child by the shoulders roughly, hurting his delicate skin. In a desperate attempt to save Koichi’s ass to himself, he placed him right where his rival was heading at a wild speed. All Chichi saw, was a puzzling blur in front of him along with the rough feeling of his father’s hands.

Ian, on the other hand, had confidence he’d win this race. All he could focus on, was his delicious target. His animalistic focus on zooting Koichi made him blind to the possibility of any obstacles. ‘I got him now’, he thought, filled with pride. Although, that lasted way less than he’d expected it too. Chichi was slammed right on his way. In the blink of an eye, Ian was entering the poor kid at an unimaginable speed. Meanwhile, Sebastian skipped peacefully knowing he’d be the one to zoot Koichi.  
Chichi let a whine out as he felt a strong zoot. Ian couldn’t believe his eyes, instead of Koichi, was Seb’s child standing in front of him.

“oh shit sorry dude.. do you mind?”, he asked the boy in an embarassed tone, trying to make things less awkward. Chichi couldn’t reply, though. The zooting was more intense than he could’ve ever imagined. He screamed as loud as he could for his dad, but Seb was already zooting Koichi in a motel. Ian was panicking, trying to calm Chichi’s desperate cries. They both knew well that neither could not end a zooting that way. 

They both zooted awkwardly until the very last drop of Ian’s zoot liquid was spilled. As soon as Seb finished off Koichi, Chichi contacted him. “dad, we need to talk”, he said, still shaking from shock.

“tell me, son. You can tell your old man anything!”, Seb replied in a cheerful tone, hoping the news wouldn’t be much of a shock to him.  
“dad…. Ian zooted me suddenly the other day! It was an accident. I swear. Well…… the thing is….. I’m pregnant now… I-I’m having a… zootchild” the boy replied, not being able to hold his tears much longer. 

Seb felt his stomach churn at the news. He felt his world collapse into pieces that could never be put together again. Could it really be? Ian was Seb’s father! He couldn’t do that. They both knew that better than anyone. 

The call ended in an awkward silence. Sebastian pulled himself together for the sake of his beloved family. He called Ian, attempting not to let his anger take over. The phone rang for longer than he’d expected. Every ring made him more nervous gradually. When Ian replied, Seb was about to lose his temper.  
“You! You zooted my son, didn’t you?! Do you know what you’ve done?! He’s broken into pieces. The poor thing! Who will pay child support, asswipe?!”, Sebastian tried to sound as coherent as possible. The thought of his family teared apart made him nauseous, sad, desperate for hope. “You! You must evict yourself into the mountains”, somehow, that came out with a strong Mexican accent. 

“Seb….”, Ian replied awkwardly. “I know how you feel! I swear, it was an accident. He-he was put right in front of me! My target was Koichi!”, he said, doing a better job at keeping his feelings out of this complicated argument. “I’ll head to the mountains, to regain my honor. I’ll maintain the child. His name will be Seb! In your honor, my good friend” , he replied.  
The day of Ian’s departure, everyone was present. Sydney was wearing a funeral-fitting black outfit, and Chelsie was there to rid her of her overwhelming sadness. After all, their son was leaving into the wilderness. Michi stood in the corner, a bit saddened, engulfing a bag of doritos Ian had gifted her. 

When the time came, they all came together around Ian, and left him encouraging words. Sydney even packed snacks for him, so he wouldn’t miss the sweet taste of cock during his journey. Finally, Seb spoke for the first time in the entire ceremony.

“dad…. I’m sorry it had to turn out like this”, he mumbled. “take care. Go now”.  
Ian walked a few steps towards the forest. As the rest of the family started to leave as well, Ian remembered. He wasn’t supposed to be the one to leave.  
“Sebastian! Hold on you little bitch!”, he yelled, making sure everyone could hear. 

Seb looked him in the eye, confused yet nervous. “You’re the one who’s leaving, son”, Ian began. “You were the one who placed your beloved Chichi in the way, after all. It’s your fault he’s pregnant”. Ian took his rival by the arm and placed him in front like a trophy that everyone should see. Seb shook in his dad’s arms. “dad! I-I can explain”, he cried out, struggling, yet there was no escaping his fate. Michi, Chelsie, Sydney, Ian, and even Chichi pierced his soul with their disappointed looks.  
Before he could complain, a flash appeared in the sky. Could it be? A Green figure became visible in the seemingly clear sky. He came in a monocycle with nothing but grace.  
“It’s dat boi!”, Ian warned. Everyone’s mouths were agape. “Oh shit whaddup!”, the group replied in unity. When the green frog had gotten close enough, he whispered something into Ian’s ear. His expression could only be described as one of shock. 

“He…. He wants us all to leave… Seb, Chichi, come with me”, were Ian’s last commands before entering the forest along with his family. 

 

THE MOTHAFUCKIN END BITCH


End file.
